


Velhos hábitos.

by AltenVantas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka é um ator famoso, casado com um homem que ama. Contudo uma carta chega lhe chamando aos velhos hábitos. Será que ele irá? E seu amante como ficará? E o que essa carta significa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ato 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts), [ChibiPhantomKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/gifts).



Afrouxou a gravata com um só dedo, já estava acostumado isso, principalmente por odiar esse tipo de coleira que era obrigado a usar toda a vez que tinha que se encontrar com o seu agente para discutir algum novo filme ou lidar com a burocracia que eram os direitos autorais e afins. Preferia usar suas velhas roupas confortáveis e um pouco afeminada, mas da única vez que aparecera vestido dessa forma, quase foi posto a ponta pés do estúdio. Se ainda estivesse na sua antiga vida, não haveria sobrado ninguém para contar a história, quem dirá vivo. Pelo menos tinha o direito de escolher papéis que era estranham ou que lhe agradassem, então era uma pequena compensação para o verdadeiro cárcere que era sua vida.  
Desde que conhecera Gon, se apaixonado e depois casado não levava mais a vida que tinha antes. Primeiro por saber o mais novo não iria aprovar esse tipo de coisa, segundo porque não queria prejudicá-lo na remota possibilidade de cometer um erro ou de alguns dos seus não tão talentosos comparsas o fazer. Assim havia começado a investir ainda mais em sua carreira e mostrou-se ainda mais brilhante do que já era só para pegar papéis melhores e manter o seu estilo de vida. Para a sua sorte, o parceiro era inocente o suficiente para não fazer as perguntas certas, embora o ruivo soubesse perfeitamente bem que o mais novo sabia de suas mentiras. Só não sabia porque ele não lhe colocava na parede.  
Não havia ninguém em casa naquela hora, já que era nessa hora da manhã que o mais novo costumava sair para a sua pescaria. Mesmo não precisando mais fazer isso, ainda insistia no velho hábito, dizendo que não queria depender do ator e que se sentiria um inútil caso ficasse em casa do dia todo. Esse era um dos muitos motivos para amá-lo. Então, pelas próximas horas tinha a casa toda para si, o que era uma benção e uma maldição sem tamanho e em partes iguais. Gostava de ter seu tempo sozinho, mas era doloroso não ter Gon por perto, era como se uma parte sua estivesse faltando. Por essas e outras que tivera tanta dificuldade em aceitar o que sentia, contudo o mais novo fora teimoso o suficiente para não deixá-lo ir.  
Com um sorriso no rosto, ao se lembrar de como a relação foi evoluindo de maneira exótica e única, caminhou até o quarto para tomar um banho. Trocar de roupa e preparar-se para quando o menor voltasse, a reunião o havia deixado excitado devido ao papel que iria fazer. Chegava a ser irônico de como o personagem principal ser um ilusionista que era apaixonado por um menino de doze anos. Olhou para baixo percebendo o volume em sua calça, sabia que o mais novo iria rir quando soubesse do papel. Estava preste a retirar a calça quando viu algo que não deveria estar ali.  
Era um envelope preto, em cima da cômoda. Não estava ali quando acordou para sair e sabia que Gon não usaria esse tipo de coisa para comunicar-se consigo caso houvesse alguma necessidade, até mesmo porque sempre levava consigo o seu celular e deixava qualquer coisa para atender. Seu instinto possessivo, protetor e curioso era forte demais para deixar de lado uma ligação dele. Caminhou até lá, pegando o envelope, buscando por um remetente. Contudo não procurou muito para achar, não havia nome algum, embora o símbolo fosse reconhecível em qualquer lugar.  
Uma aranha prateada com um número quatro desenhando em branco dentro dela.  
As feições do ruivo fecharam-se tornando sérias e até mesmo perigosas. Não conseguia entender porque estava sendo procurado depois de todo esse tempo, tinha deixado bem claro da ultima vez que não iria voltar, que era o seu ultimo trabalho. Danchou tinha prometido não mais procurá-lo e sabia perfeitamente bem que o mais novo não era alguém de descumprir uma promessa. Então, não via sentido naquela carta. Sua vontade era simplesmente jogá-la fora e esquecer esse assunto. Contudo era curioso. Tinha vontade de saber porque estava sendo chamado e sua vida – mesmo com Gon nela – havia caído em um tédio que não aguentava mais.  
Uma olhada não iria fazer mal.  
Abriu o lacre, o papel de dentro era branco e não havia nada ali dentro. Apenas um pedaço de papel branco. Hisoka não podia deixar de rir com isso, todo e qualquer anuncio feito pelo mais novo era como um enigma ou um monologo. Às vezes ambos. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que sempre o ouvia ou prestava atenção em toda a sua narração, sempre perdia alguma coisa, não que fizesse alguma falta depois que começasse a ação. Era bom em improvisar, caso perdesse algo que se referia a si mesmo. Virou o pedaço de papel branco e quadrado entre seus dedos, enquanto ficava pensativo.  
Se escolhesse ir, poderia dar uma guinada na sua vida tão cheia da mesmice, mas isso também significaria em colocar o seu amante em alguma espécie de problema. Não queria. Mesmo que mentir fosse uma segunda natureza para ele, não se sentia confortável com isso. Suspirou enquanto terminava de tirar a parte de baixo de sua calça e encaminhou-se para o banheiro. Iria tomar um banho e decidir isso depois. Ainda havia algum tempo, se ele estava certo – geralmente estava - todo mundo do antigo grupo recebeu uma então tinha um ou dois dias de vantagem.  
Sentiu a água escorrer pelo seu corpo, quente e em grande quantidade, fazendo o membro pulsar em desejo e vontade pelo seu amante. Queria estar dentro do mais novo, queria que o mais novo dentro de si. O que tornava a dor ainda mais prazerosa, o que o tornava desesperado. Mais de uma vez fora chamado de nifomanico pelo menor, embora o sorriso e o tom dele deixassem claro que era mais um elogio do que uma coisa ruim. Sua mão desceu até o membro, no exato momento em que percebeu que a porta do quarto se abriu e se fechou. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Um dos raros sorrisos sinceros.  
Sem se preocupar em colocar uma toalha, saiu do cômodo e foi para o quarto, onde encontrou Gon sentando na cama com o papel em branco. Por um momento sentiu uma pontada de preocupação com isso, mas que sumiu assim que o mais novo colocou os olhos em si. Aqueles olhos negros que estavam agora repleto de luxuria, curiosidade e sua constante inocência, que não sumia mesmo depois de tudo o que já haviam feito juntos.  
\- Então, por que não vem até aqui?  
Quando o mais velho percebeu estava de costas, seu corpo sendo pressionado contra a parede. Sentiu as mãos do mais novo percorrendo o seu corpo, firmes e um pouco áspera devido ao uso da vara de pescar, a pele delicada o ator arrepiou-se com o contato proporcionado, mas não chegava nem perto do alivio que sentiu quando Gon segurou com força sua excitação. Um gemido escapou dos seus lábios, que era uma mistura de alivio e surpresa. O amante sabia perfeitamente como tocá-lo, como deixá-lo louco.  
Sentiu o membro do mais novo encostado em seu corpo, sentiu o queixo com sua barba por fazer roçar em seu pescoço, como prólogo do que sua boca iria fazer. A antecipação o deixava louco. Amava isso. O contado da língua chegou ao mesmo momento em que houve o afastamento momentâneo, fazendo Hisoka soltar um gemido de reprovação. Foi então que a língua dele fez contato com o seu pescoço, foi nesse momento que o sexo devidamente protegido fez o que deveria.  
Em uma mistura de sussurro gritado e gemido, Hisoka chamou pelo nome do amante. Enquanto a dor e o prazer lhe preenchiam por completo, por um momento tudo eram apenas silêncio e sensação. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado e o mundo perdesse sua órbita. Era bonança antes da tempestade. Uma tempestade que estava desejando.  
Gon começou a se movimentar.  
Seu corpo estava preso, totalmente a mercê da vontade do menino.  
Gemidos e corpos era uma única coisa. Não sabiam onde terminava a vontade de um e começava a do outro.  
Não importava.  
Hisoka virou-se e abraçou o seu amante, sentia-se exausto, completo e satisfeito. Percebeu que o ouvido dele estava em seu coração, ouvindo o seu batimento, sentindo sua respiração. Novamente só havia silêncio. As mãos do mais velho passeavam por aquele cabelo, suas penas estavam entrelaçadas entre as deles, estavam tão próximos quanto podiam estar naquela situação. Nada mais lhe preocupava.  
\- Vai me contar sobre essa carta?


	2. Ato 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro estava pronto para mais uma nova reunião, contudo tinha alguns assuntos para tratar antes.

A mão branca e masculina deslizou pelo rosto, em uma mistura de carinho de um amante e o corte de uma faca, seus dedos pararam naqueles lábios. Com o dedo polegar segurou o lábio inferior puxando-o para fora com delicadeza, mas nitidamente impositivo. Recebeu um grunhido como resposta, naqueles dias não tinha recebido mais do que isso, aparentemente o seu “refém” não estava lhe dando o prazer de sua voz. Ele não se importava. Sabia como manipular o seu corpo, sabia como fazê-lo ficar entre a loucura e sanidade. Só esperava sinceramente que ele não adquirisse Estocolmo, isso estragaria toda a diversão e teria que se livrar. Não queria.  
Sua outra mão foi para o meio das pernas, separando-as sem nenhum aviso ou gentileza, não era um pedido e sim uma exigência. Recebeu uma resistência sombria, que soou mais alto do que qualquer juramente de morte, que soou mais romântico do que qualquer fala de amor. Sentiu a cadeira tremendo, ouviu o tilintar das correntes que o mantinha preso, percebeu os dentes alcançando o dedo que distraidamente deixou perto de mais do órgão. A dor só deixava tudo ainda mais especial. O mais novo sabia muito bem como deixá-lo querendo mais, deixá-lo louco para tê-lo enfim, mas sabia que iria morrer se fizesse isso. Kurapika não iria fazer menos do que isso. Só por isso ainda postergava, só por isso esperava pacientemente.   
A mão encontrou o sexo, já ereto, já esperando pelo o que iria receber. Um novo grunhindo escapou dos lábios dele, embora estivesse mais para um gemido dessa vez. Kuroro sabia que para o menor aquilo era como um acidente do transito: horrível de se presenciar, mas incapaz de virar o rosto para o outro lado. Um dia ele seria. Quando isso acontecesse, teria o seu sucessor, teria quem carregasse a cruz das Aranhas e poderia se aposentar. Enquanto não, iria se divertir com a decadência e a destruição dessa alma através do ódio, da raiva e da ira. Ele não podia esperar para ver o resultado. Para sentir o sabor perfeito disso. E para sentir a força que irá nascer, contudo tinha que esperar. Ter paciência.  
Sua mão começou a se movimentar, demonstrando sua vontade de forma brusca, rápida e até certo ponto violenta. Os gemidos que escapavam dos lábios do loiro como prisioneiros do inferno era uma recompensa terrível para forma incompleta do queria. Não que o moreno fosse fazer algum caso, qualquer tipo de satisfação era bem vinda, mesmo aquela que traria ainda mais insatisfação. Ainda mais quando oriundo de um roubo, do furto da vontade e da alma perdido daquele menino que lhe pertencia desde quando ainda era bem novo. Não ambos soubessem disso. Era algo que vinha das estrelas, algo escrito em algum livro, era o destino unindo-os.  
Sentiu a tensão tomando o corpo dele, sentiu a má vontade com que o seu corpo liberou a satisfação tão querida, sentiu quando aqueles olhos vermelhos lhe fitavam. Kuroro podia lê-los como seus amados livros, podia passar as emoções ali contidas uma a uma como se fosse páginas a ser desbravadas.Ódio e prazer. Dentro em breve, teria o loiro dentro de si e ambos sabiam disso. Dentro em breve, Kurapika seria dele verdadeiramente. Até lá, o mais velho o manteria ali.   
Levantou-se e fitou o mais novo, gostava de vê-lo daquela forma, sem nunca demonstrar o quanto estava destruído, às vezes, quando sua mente vagava, chegava a achar que era de propósito. Um convite para ir mais fundo, buscar mais buracos, só para mantê-los juntos por mais tempo. Fosse ou não isso verdade, ele teria que averiguar mais tarde. Agora tinha uma reunião com antigos colegas, já estava na hora de todos eles se reunirem mais uma vez e como sempre, mesmo sem um horário todos chegaram na hora devida. Era por isso que os escolhera.   
Caminhou pela biblioteca onde estavam até chegar uma pequena tela, ali estava a imagens de todos eles reunidos, alguns conversando entre si, outros apenas olhando e havia um rosto novo. Um rosto que ele sabia que estaria ali, embora não pudesse deixar de ficar verdadeiramente animado com aquele rosto, apesar de esperar que Hisoka mentisse para o seu amante e viesse sozinho. Então, não poderia roubar naquele jogo, era um pouco triste, mas o moreno já tinha o bastante para roubar e brincar naquele momento. Um jogo que iria ganhar sem muita dificuldade, um jogo que serviria como base para sua próxima jogada. Uma maior e inesperada.  
Pegou o seu casaco e colocou por cima de seu torso nu, trancou a porta atrás de si só para vê-la sumir na camuflagem do resto daquele balcão abandonado. Estava logo atrás da pilha de entulho. Sorriu para si mesmo, havia aprendido essa lição com Hisoka, esconder algo a olhos vistos e esperar pela burrice das pessoas ao seu redor ou com alto confiança delas. Assim, não era tolo o suficiente para pensar que o ator nunca o enganara, ele era bom demais isso para ser por isso mesmo. Mas também era confiante o bastante para ter certeza que seus próprios planos não foi descoberto.   
Subiu na pilha com cuidado, suas mãos entro da calça, seu rosto uma mascara perfeita de um belo nada. Aquela seria uma agradável reunião de reencontro, pelo menos para alguns, sabia que pessoas como Hisoka e Shalnark iriam chiar. Mas sabia como fazê-los entender o seu ponto de vista, embora com o loiro soubesse como lidar e o ator, bom contava com o fato de ele ser imprevisível. Um jogo dentro do outro, todo para que o moreno pudesse roubar e roubar e roubar. Era sua natureza, era o que o fazia sentir vivo, era o que significava ser ele mesmo.  
\- Então, meus caros, estão prontos para mais um trabalho? Fomos contratados para sequestrar a filha dos Nostrade, alguma pergunta?


	3. Ato 3

O disparou soou próximo, onde era um mistério, havia tantas coisas acontecendo por ali ao mesmo tempo. O som de mais uma arma era algo que podia facilmente passar despercebido se não acertasse ninguém com seu projétil, o que não foi o caso. O pequeno pedaço de chumbo, muitas vezes não maior do que uma bola de gude perpassa o corpo como faca na manteiga. Fazendo uma mancha vermelha surgindo na blusa, uma mão masculina e firme foi até o local como se assim pudesse evitar que seu líquido vital vazasse até a sua morte. Agora eminente. Seus olhos castinhos demonstravam incredibilidade e medo.   
Não para isso acontecer. Não era para terminar assim.  
Nunca tinha pensado em como morreria. E por que pensaria? Mal tinha feito seus dezoitos anos, mal tinha saído da adolescência e o mundo adulto não era mais do que algo em sua carteira para ser real. Ainda sentia-se eterno, ainda senti-se dono do mundo e de tudo ao seu redor. O amor ainda tinha sabor de fresco e seu “casamento” era perfeito como era no primeiro dia. Era saudável, tinha uma vida confortável e as misérias ficaram no passado como poeira em suas botas. Então, por que pensaria em algo que só via na TV? Nos livros? Não fazia sentido.   
Assim como não fazia o sangue quente em suas mãos e sua energia sendo retirada de si pouco a pouco.   
Não sabia o que esperar, não sabia o que iria encontra. Isso o fazia a todos que chegavam ao fim. Não deveria ver sua vida em uma espécie de flashback? Não teria um túnel com uma luz? Bom, ao menos uma luz havia. Dois pontos dourados que lhe pareciam tão distantes e irreconhecíveis, duas bolas de luz que lhe emitia algum tipo de amor bizarro, algum tipo de calor e uma ordem. Como se isso fosse mantê-lo preso ao seu corpo só com sua força. Queria ter forças para sorrir, para levantar os lábios e algo mais do que uma caricatura, mas não conhecia. Era difícil demais.  
Também havia um contraste. O frio que irradiava para fora de seu corpo e o calor que irradiava para dentro dele. Isso lhe deixava mais desperto, isso lhe dava força para tentar lutar. Mas era como um buraco negro, sugando-o e puxando sua maça de forma impiedosa para a total obliteração. E por alguma razão, não conseguia sentir medo, não conseguia sentir nada além de uma tristeza profunda e sincera. Algo nascido das profundezas mais obscuras de sua alma, algo que não esperava sair. Talvez fosse efeito de ter aceitado sua morte. Talvez porque nunca esteve em uma situação com essa. Quem vai saber.  
Sentia-se triste porque não queria deixá-lo, não queria ir embora sem dar boa noite e beijá-lo na boca. Sem antes sentir o seu corpo quente que sempre lhe aceitava não importando como vinha tê-lo, o corpo que lhe abraçava para lhe dar prazer, consolo e amor de forma incondicional. Não queria ir embora sem dizer que amava mais uma vez, sem dizer que sentia muito, sem dizer obrigado e tantas outras coisas mais que ficava guardado em sua mente durante as brigas duras e reconciliações silenciosas. Sentia-se triste por não estar mais ao lado dele, por ir até onde ele não seguiria e principalmente por voltar a ser sozinho justamente quando tinha encontrado seu verdadeiro amor.  
Moveu os lábios, tentando dizer que o amava, tentando pedir um beijo.   
Moveu os lábios desejando que ele fizesse seu desejo, seu último desejo.   
Então seu coração começou a se derreter, um pouco do frio deixando o seu interior quando aqueles lábios encostaram-se aos seus. Em um beijo calmo, leve e doce. Quando sentiu aqueles braços fortes e poderoso abraçando-o de maneira protetora e...


	4. Ato 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capitulo tem um pouco de cenas Gore, então se não se sente confortável, por favor sinta-se a vontade para fechar a janela.

A trilha de sangue levou o ladrão até onde sabia que estaria o corpo, não precisava ser um gênio ou superinteligente para saber que isso iria acontecer. Não depois de ver Hisoka tão desesperado ao segurar seu amante entre os braços depois de levar um tiro, não depois do surto psicótico ele teve matando a todos os seguranças e até mesmo a menina que iriam sequestrar. Não depois que aqueles olhos amarelos lhe encararam prometendo mais do que apenas vingança e sabia que a morte era pouco para o que iria lhe acontecer. Não se sentia preocupado com isso.  
Sabia que o erro não fora seu, havia planejado tudo até os mínimos detalhes, sem deixar nada de fora. O que não contava fora com alguém que nunca fizera nada de errado, com uma alma pura e totalmente juvenil. Chegava ser uma ironia Hisoka ter terminado com um homem daquele, o seu loiro ao menos, era um assassino frio e cruel como si mesmo. Então teve que mudar tudo em cima da hora e esperava sinceramente que Hisoka pudesse cuidar do que fosse seu, do seu amante. A morte do menino fora tão incrédula para si como para todos os membros que ainda restaram da organização no momento da fuga.   
Não iria pedir desculpas, não iria dizer que sentia muito e muito menos se rebaixar a um nível de alguém inferior. As coisas aconteceram como aconteceram e o moreno não tinha nada do que se arrepender. A vida do homem não significava nada para si, não mais do que a do loiro que havia morrido - talvez de uma forma brutal – afinal ele era apenas um brinquedo que desejava destruir como tantos outros antes de si. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e abriu à porta, a cena era bizarra e isso o fez sorrir como se visse a cena no inferno que lhe esperava.  
Os seus livros estavam espalhados pelo chão, abertos em páginas rasgadas e capas soltas. Isso lhe doeu o coração. Atrás da cadeira do local estava loira, ao menos parte dele. Sua cabeça estava pregada com um prego de madeira na parte perto do espaldar da cadeira, seus cabelos loiros caindo formando uma auréola brilhante naquela luz estranha, os olhos vermelhos estavam abertos e sem pálpebras. Seus braços estavam aberto um pouco acima da cabeça pregada com dois pregos de metal, seus pés estavam no ponto mais alto, unidos por arame farpado e agarrados na parede como uma teia. O mesmo arame criava uma espécie de circulo formando um casulo no meio do copo e lá, em cima de uma almofada vermelha, estava a cabeça de Gon olhando-o com seus olhos sem brilho parecendo lhe julgar.  
Hisoka embaralhava as cartas, deitado naquele trono de madeira e veludo, suas pernas estavam para fora e balançando ao sabor de uma melodia que o moreno conhecia bem. Era a mesma que ele usava em assassinatos particularmente interessantes, do seu ponto de vista, usava as velhas roupas de sempre. A mesma maquiagem de sempre e quando seus olhos dourados encontraram os seus negros, brilharam sem emoção alguma. Esse era o Hisoka de sempre, que lhe prometia morte quando a hora chegasse e talvez essa fosse à hora. Kuroro não podia estar mais feliz com o local da batalha, embora soubesse que não haveria uma. O guerreiro aceitava o final como lhe vinha e o seu seria pelas mãos de um palhaço.  
\- Fez um belo trabalho.  
\- Eu sei você me inspirou como poucos conseguiram. Não que isso seja uma novidade.  
\- O que tem para mim?  
A resposta veio em forma de uma carta que voou em sua direção acertando sua barrigada, em um ponto não vital, entrando com as lâminas rasgando a sua carne. Não emitiu som algum. Hisoka estava de pé antes mesmo de piscar, em suas mãos estava uma lâmina em curvada de forma de barbatana, em seus lábios um sorriso fino e um tanto psicótico. Seu passos eram leves, enquanto sua mão buscava alguma coisa ali dentro e ao retirar puxou uma estava do mesmo tamanho da usada na cabeça de Kurapika e por um instante pode visualizar uma ereção vindo na calça do homem. Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele.  
Sentiu a faca penetrando-lhe a carne, a força que ele disfarçada sendo usada para girá-la em seu interior enquanto uma mão puxava sua cabeça para trás revelando o seu pescoço nu. Podia reagir lutar e mostrar porque muitos bandidos sem honra e sem nada além de suas próprias vontades lhe curvavam. Isso só serviria para dar-lhe mais prazer no que fazia, não iria dar-lhe isso, já iria lhe entregar prazer de mais com sua própria carne. Então, iria apenas dar-lhe uma resistência fria e muda, de não gemer de dor ou qualquer outra coisa.  
Foi impulsionado para frente, enquanto a faca deslizava por sua barriga como se fosse manteiga, teve que trincar seu maxilar para impedir-se de soltar um urro de dor. Seus lábios foram pressionados contra os lábios frios do homem loiro, sentiu uma ereção forçar-lhe uma entrada, não sabia quando havia perdido as calças. Mãos fortes tocaram-lhe as tripas, enquanto a movimentação sem qualquer tipo de sutileza começou na parte de trás, enquanto aquela mão se retorcia no interior de seu corpo. A dor foi tão aguda que por alguns segundos perdeu seus sentidos, mas retornou a tempo de ver suas mãos e pernas presas ao chão com arame farpado. Percebeu brevemente que havia naipes de baralhos feitos de papel rabiscado, provavelmente os seu livros.  
\- Agora vem a aparte que eu estava esperando.


	5. Epilogo - Tarde Tediosa

Não sabia o motivo de ter ido até aquele local, era pacifico, as pessoas eram comuns, o ar fresco e o mar de um azul tão calmo que lhe dava tédio. A única coisa realmente interessante eram os animais selvagens, que não podia ver afinal a reserva era protegida contra turistas muito curiosos e sem qualquer tipo de cuidado com o meio-ambiente. Não que isso fosse um problema dele, ou quisesse realmente ver um animal selvagem então o tédio lhe consumia enquanto estava deitado naquela pedra em frente ao penhasco enfrente daquele mar.  
Já tinha passado pela sua cabeça saltar ali e nadar um pouco até a praia mais próxima. Isso iria mantê-lo ocupado por mais ou menos meia hora, um pouco mais se encontrasse uma maré pouco prestativa. Mas ai teria que deixar sua roupa no penhasco e a ideia de aparecer totalmente nu na frente de pessoas não lhe era atrativa no momento, talvez mais tarde quando fosse noite e tivesse mais pessoas para chocar. Era seu segundo passatempo favorito, atrás é claro do seu trabalho, nada era melhor do que seu trabalho.  
Balançava o seu pé de um lado para o outro enquanto observava as nuvens passarem de forma indolente, até perceber um som que não vinha nem do ar e nem do mar. Era o som de alguém arfando e parecia que vinha debaixo, com cuidado para não dar sua localização o homem levantou-se e escondeu-se até a mata que era próximo dali, densa o suficiente para esconder um homem do seu tamanho com suas roupas exóticas e únicas. Seus olhos dourados brilharam em ânsia, seria ótimo poder matar alguém só para quebrar o tédio, já sentia o seu sangue esquentar.  
Foi então que um menino, nu, de cabelos negros e totalmente molhado aparece vindo de baixo da pedra. Como se tivesse vindo escalando, em suas costas havia uma trouxa e poucos minutos depois o homem percebeu que se tratava de uma blusa, bermuda e vara de pescar. Isso fez o assassino ficar curioso sobre o motivo de o menino preferir vir escalando a pela trilha como ele mesmo fizera, ainda mais que aquele corpo não lhe parecia ser muito musculoso e nem muito forte. Mas isso podia ser apenas uma ilusão, como acontecia consigo muitas vezes.  
\- Eu peço desculpas se eu te incomodei de alguma forma, não queria te assustar, pode sair.  
Por um microssegundo o homem ficou confuso sobre com quem o menino estava falando, contudo não durou muito visto que os olhos dele estavam voltados na sua direção. Visto que fora pego, para sua surpresa, saiu do local dando aquele velho sorriso confiante e percebeu o olhar espantado do menino.  
\- Eu pensei que fosse um animal, você tem cheiro de sangue, não está machucado está?  
Percebeu que o menino tinha um olhar de preocupação na face e achou muito peculiar que ele tivesse um olfato muito bom. Isso o fez querer conhecer um pouco melhor aquela pessoa tão peculiar e de um corpo tão bonito, a julgar pelo tamanho e porte, não deveria passar dos doze anos. Ainda sim, parecia saboroso.  
\- Não foi nada grave, apenas uma topada.  
\- Tem certeza? Eu posso ajudá-lo se for o caso.  
\- Tenho sim.  
\- Certo então, você se incomoda deu pescar?  
\- Claro que não, estava precisando de um pouco de companhia mesmo.  
O menino sorriu de forma aberta antes de balançar a cabeça, sentou-se e tratou de colocar a isca na água. Não se preocupava com o homem que estava perto, algo que Hisoka não pode deixar de perceber, por um momento ficou se perguntando se o outro iria sentir caso chegasse perto de mais. Com um sorriso simpático no rosto sentou-se ao lado dele.  
\- Por que veio escalando?  
\- Minha tia diz que a trilha é muito perigosa, então não posso vir por ela, contudo ela não disse nada de não poder vir até aqui escalando.  
O homem sorriu e percebeu o menino era bem mais interessante do que tinha pensado, sem perceber e sem nem mesmo suspeitar do que iria acontecer com o seu futuro, passou aquela tarde entedia conversando com ele.


End file.
